


View from Heaven

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crowe - Freeform, Cursing/swearing/cuss words… kind of?, Day 6: Another Life: World of Ruin, Death fic?, Gen, Ignis is Blind, Lunafreya dies to bring him back., Noctis dies., Nyx - Freeform, NyxUlricWeek, Regis and others are already dead., The beginning of the World of Ruin as seen from Heaven., Ugh, and then he isn’t., just have all of my feels okay?, nyxulricweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: The view from heaven makes one heroic Glaive feel helpless.





	View from Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy 15/Kingsglaive or their characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for NyxUlricWeek2018, Day 6: Another Life : World of Ruin.
> 
> (Jesusfuck the strangest things inspire me to write. This was inspired simply by an RP blog for Ignis being called ‘the right hand’. I just instantly thought of Crowe laughing and saying ‘it looks like the left hand doesn’t know what the right hand is doing’, so, here we are.)

Crowe had taken up a post at the edge of a threadbare cloud, looking down on Eos, a small nearly giddy smile playing at her lips. So, of course, Nyx was curious.

“See something interesting Crowe?”

She turned around to smirk at him, “Oh, yes.”

When she failed to elaborate Nyx walked over and sat beside her, looking over the edge to perhaps catch a glimpse of what she found so interesting. What he saw was a top down view of Altissia, a city he’d never been too, but had heard about, so knew on description alone. A frown marred his face as he realized the city was under attack by Niflheim, and that the Crown Prince of Lucis was on the ride of his life, attached to Leviathan’s face. He blinked over at Crowe, concerned for her sanity, “What exactly is so amusing?”

She waved vaguely to different sections of the city, Nyx followed the gesture with his gaze. He found Prompto shooting Nifs down as they tried to stop the fleeing residents from leaving the city. Then there was Gladiolus, directing traffic, trying to keep his eye on Prompto, and taking out the occasional Nif himself. Then there was Ignis, the bespectacled man racing through district after district, wiping out every Nif and mechanical contraption he came across as he ostensibly tried to make it to his Prince’s side. He watched as Leviathan gave the prince her blessing and tossed him into the hurricane of her leaving, Titan came to the fore, protecting his charge from Niflheim’s attack, Nyx could vaguely make out the princess as well, a soft smile crossing his face.

“That Princess of ours is pretty bad-ass.” Crowe mentioned as she noticed where his gaze had landed, “She bitch-slapped Leviathan with that trident of hers.”

Nyx rose a brow, “Did she really?”

Crowe grinned and gave him a single nod before going back to watching. Nyx shook his head in amusement and looked back as well, just in time to see the Niflheim Chancellor shove a knife her gut. “NO!”

If he’d still been alive... Crowe’s hand patting his arm brought his gaze to meet her own, “There’s nothing we can do, except watch and hope the prince is able to complete his destiny.”

He heaved a heavy sigh and nodded, looking back as Noctis’ body washed up to the stones to land gently beside Lunafreya’s. The man was obviously unconscious, had probably taken a beating in those waves - a startled gasp behind him drew his gaze. Noctis stood there, dripping wet, a confused look on his face, his father shaking his head and gently telling him it wasn’t time yet.

Nyx turned back to the scene below and watched with a pained _everything_ as Lunafreya reached out to touch Noctis, giving up the last of her own life force to bring life back into his body. Then Crowe chuckled.

He looked over at her like she was crazy all over again, not surprised in the slightest when Lunafreya did not appear in heaven upon her ‘death’. “What the hell is so funny?”

“Oh, just... the Prince’s Left Hand doesn’t know what the Prince’s Right Hand is doing.” An amused smirk lifted the corner of her mouth.

Nyx was confused and looked down over the edge again. It seemed Ignis had teamed up with Ravus to reach the betrothed couple, only to make it just as Lunafreya faded from existence as they knew it. Still, she didn’t show herself in heaven and Regis’ voice reached them, “She’s got pluck, I’ll give her that.”

Nyx shook his head, it seemed even though she was dead, Lunafreya wasn’t willing to really ‘die’ until Noctis had completed his task. It made his heart ache to know she felt so strongly about the people of Eos. He noticed that Gladiolus and Prompto were trying their best to make their way to the altar as well, and moved his gaze back to it in time to realize what Crowe meant.

Ardyn showed his face on the scene again and Nyx’s eyes narrowed, he watched as Ignis decided to throw his lot in with the curr in order to save his prince. He moved along the cloud edge after they disappeared, finding Ignis again in Grelea. He watched him react to hearing voices from the past, hearing those voice speaking to the blonde from behind him. Then Ignis happened upon the crystal and determination lit his green eyes again. When Ardyn appeared this time he pulled out that damned-able ring, Nyx winced as the younger man placed it on his finger and called on aid to save his prince and his planet. It was given, but it appeared the price paid was Ignis’ sight, as blackened purple flames erupted from his eyes.

Nyx shuddered and looked down at the mottled skin of his arm, knowing the rest of him was much the same. It was definitely NOT a pleasant way to go. When his attention returned to the scene, Noctis, Prompto, and Gladiolus were beside the now blind blonde. Noctis put the ring on his own finger and called to the crystal, and suddenly Ignis could see again, the scarring from use of the power of the Lucii minimal. Noctis hugged all of them and then walked into the crystal.

Crowe came up beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder, “Now, we wait until the crystal decides Noctis is ready to defeat the Dark.”

Nyx brought an arm around her shoulders, a quiet ‘yeah’ leaving him as they watched Eos settle into constant night.


End file.
